Team BT (CWW)
Team BT is a combatant team in Cross Worlds War. Dema Khrushchev and Aleksei Zel'dovich are representatives of the Black Tears universe, and are the only completely human combatants in the competition. Backstory Combatants Overkills and Summons Being wholly mortal, with no advantage beyond Aleksei's technological skill, Team BT comes to the competition with a distinct handicap. To combat this, the judges gifted them with a boon: use of their world-link, or connection to other dimensions, in which other versions of themselves--called Variants, or Alters--exist. The result is the combined summon/Overkill, Alter Roulette. Alter Roulette is unlocked like any other Overkill--through successive hits or damage taken. Once triggered, a number of QTE prompts appear to stop the world-link reels. Completing some of them earns a lesser transformation for Aleksei, most of them a greater transformation for Dema. Perfect completion results in both transforming. Failing entirely results in no change. The resulting Alter summoned depends on the opponent team, with those from the Alters' same worlds earning matching results. Otherwise, the outcome is random. Each Alter has unique abilities, with their effects varying depending on if they appear alone or together. Aleksei's Alters * The Blue Fairy: (Sleeping Beauty) The youngest of the Elementals, and their healer. Flight-enabled and analytical minded, he is able to heal his ally, though cannot heal himself, reserving him to a support role. His special ability is Healing Aura, allowing him to reverse all negative Stat and restoring large amounts of health. Any damage he takes comes out of his Overkill bar and Aleksei's health. * Reactor: (Heroverse) Aleksei's second-strongest Alter. A supervillain with psionic abilities, armed with a powersuit and able to manipulate matter on a molecular level. In combat, Reactor inflicts mental damage for his entire appearance. His special ability is Deconstruct, an attack that disassembles the enemy only to reconstruct them again, leaving them Weakened and taking a large chunk of health. * Tern Snake: (???) A mystery roll, and Aleksei's strongest Alter. A damned primordial god sealed in the earth for his role in the End of Days, Tern Snake is a shapeshifter, using Ensorcel to take the form of who the viewer most desires. The sight of him is hypnotic, Stunning the main combatant and preventing their attack for the duration of his appearance, leaving them open to massive fire damage. * Elessa Contravi: (Unnamed Story) A sorcerer with little to no concern to the harm her power inflicts on others. Elessa is a mentalist, her special ability Puppetmaster allowing her to take control of the main combatant on the opponent team, immobilizing them, or even turning them on their partner for a short time. Her mentalism does constant damage to Riverki victims until broken. * Aleksa Zel'dovichka: (Girlverse) A high school girl with a cold disposition and a fondness for plush toys. Aleksa is a penalty roll, earned from failing too many Lesser QTEs, and has no operative use alone. Her appearance inflicts Stun on Dema, slowing his attack until she despawns, but also earns Audience approval for humor reasons. Dema's Alters * The Green Fairy: (Sleeping Beauty) The eldest of the Elementals and a barrier-caster. His special ability is Guardian, shielding both himself and Aleksei from attack while on the field, continuing Dema's assault, with every hit his shields takes lowering his Overkill bar. He is despawned if his barrier breaks, but is immune to Knockback and all negative Stat effects. * Inferno: (Heroverse) An alterhuman in the service of Reactor, armed with Pyrokinesis and an inhuman resistance to pain. Inferno's special ability is Immolate, setting fire to the field and the main combatant. He fields any damage leveled on Aleksei without slowing or suffering Knockback. * King of Hell's Winter: (???) A mystery roll, and Dema's strongest magic Alter. An immortal charged with restoring order, the Ice King is older than time itself, and transcends mortal reality, immune to all harm both magical and physical, with the exception of fire damage. He appears to the enemy combatant as a frightful truth, inflicting Horror with his presence and Knockback with every blow. * Adem Lightforger: (Unnamed Story) A Riverki Hunter with a unique nature. Physically daunting and armed with a a greataxe, Adem is a powerful combatant, with every successful hit doing critical damage to the opponent. Adem's special ability is Recovery, a permanently active healing ability that removes bad Stats and restores Dema's actual health over time. * Demiya Khrushcheva: (Girlverse) A high school girl armed with a pipe. Demiya is a penalty roll for failing too many Greater QTEs, starting her appearance with Horror inflicted by the presence of male combatants. Despite this, she is still able to attack, doing 2/3s as much damage as Dema and earning Audience approval for humor reasons. Perfect Rolls * The Elementals: The Blue and Green fairies summon their commander, the Red Fairy, who takes point for the appearance, raining red bolts of energy on the enemy while the other two deflect and recover damage. Their special ability is Wish Granted, gifting the team with a random Stat boost. Both combatants reappear at the end with half their health recovered. * Puppetshow: Adem Lightforger spawns, accompanied by Elessa, who promptly takes control of him, placing him in Berserk status and setting him upon the enemy. Adem's great strength and size combined with her control turn him into a juggernaut, attacking without pause until the Overkill ends--or until her control whittles Dema's health to zero, KOing him. This has far-reaching consequences. * Fire and Ice: The Tern Snake and King of Hell's Winter spawn concurrently, and--spurred by millennia of tension and strife--promptly attack each other. The result is End of Days, a clash of titans that tears the arena floor apart, decimating the unlucky combatant on the field. Both combatants reappear with a large chunk of health lost, if the enemy survives. Trivia * Aleksei and Dema's Alter Roulette is the most unpredictable ability in the Game, with the largest possible damage-output. This is due to their integral roles in the creation of the multiverse. * The Tern Snake and Ice King alters appear to their victim as their most forbidden desire, or their most fearful truth. While certain combatants are not susceptible, those who are are doubly affected by the result, with consequences varying from negligible Stat effects to full-on Paralysis. * Cole and Creed, and Rainer and Caspian, have the highest chance of triggering the Puppetshow summon.